yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Mahad mx
Intento de terrorista Hola chicos, les aviso que tenemos un seudo-terrorista ajjaja, bueno otro usuario que intenta ganarse un puesto con el pie izquierdo (mensaje del terrorista). Sería bueno que le dejaran un mensaje, no tanto para recriminarle porque seguramente es algún niño pequeño (por su horror-grafía), sino para decirle que hay otras formas de ganarse el puesto incluyendo sus propias experiencias. De todas maneras igual aprovecho de preguntarles si le corresponde una sanción o simplemente la advertencia sea suficiente, siempre que se trate de un niño. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 15:49 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Opinión para propuesta Necesito sus opiniones acerca de esta propuesta para plantilla de cartas. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 20:07 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Revisiones, otra vez * estrategia genérica y fuera de plantilla * estrategia genérica y fuera de plantilla * el texto no tiene enlaces a las cartas * la palabra frase está en mayúsculas y debiera ir en minúscula Alguien marcó las siguientes como "revisadas" siendo que hay errores que debieron corregirse. Por favor, por última vez... hagan sólo las revisiones que PUEDAN y dejen las demás al siguiente reversor o administrador que se conecte. No sirve de nada marcarlas como revisadas si quedan llenas de errores. La última semana tuve una discusión con un usuario (dejó mi página de discusión llena de críticas) sobre que la wiki está llena de errores por que no hacemos bien nuestro trabajo. Obviamente me enojé y le dije lo que tenía que decir... pero después de esto mis palabras no quedan bien paradas. Por favor, somos varios, revisen sólo lo que puedan revisar, prefiero que revisen 5 pero BIEN REVISADAS a que le den "revisar" a todas las páginas sin siquiera mirarlas. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:38 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Postulación a reversores Bueno chicos, volviendo a la calma. Estoy trabajando en actualizar las cartas, y para no tener que registrar los nombres en japonés ni la generación de las cartas de forma manual, estoy desarrollando un nuevo programa para el bot de manera que registre automaticamente esos datos. Mientras tanto he editado la plantilla para que los nombre en japonés que no estén se oculten y no se vean sólo los espacios vacíos. Bueno, es bastante trabajo. Por lo mismo les presento dos nuevos candidatos a reversor: * Bandit keith * Héctor97 Lo malo de Héctor97 es que no se conecta con mucha frecuencia, pero seguro que con un pequeño incentivo se vuelve a conectar. Pienso que Csuarezllosa ya no nos va a ayudar, está pendiente de demasiadas wikis y dudo que le dedique el tiempo a la nuestra. Por lo mismo lo ideal es tener al menos dos reversores nuevos y quitar definitivamente a Csuarezllosa como reversor. El otro candidato es Centauro5l que ha mejorado bastante su ortografía (diría que sólo le faltan algunos acentos) y también está Gilfers friend que postuló en la página que dejamos. Tomen su tiempo y si tienen algún otro cantidato o candidatos que se les ocurra se los agradecería. Recuerden que esta vez los reversores tendrán más atribuciones. Si eligen a alguien que edite bien y que tenga muchas ediciones al día podríamos tener menos ediciones que revisar, lo cual nos ayudaría bastante. Elijan bien y piensen con calma. Me avisan cuando tengan una decisión u opinión, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 04:17 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Nuevo revesor Por acuerdo de los administradores, Centauro5l ha sido nombrado como nuevo reversor. Csuarezllosa por su parte se le han retirado los permisos pues, aunque aportó mucho en un comienzo, está pendiente de demasiadas wikis así que dudo que le dedique tiempo a la nuestra (según sus registros no ha hecho nada en la wiki en mucho tiempo). Aviso a los administradores: Tengo dudas para el segundo nombramiento, al parecer Hector no se conecta tan seguido, podría ser entre Bandit keith y Gilfers friend, me confirman porfavor. Saludos a todos, y muchas felicidades a Centauro5l --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 00:28 23 abr 2012 (UTC) Mensaje importante: Favor leer Saludos a todos, como verán he trabajado el fin de semana en rediseñar el logo del wiki para actualizarlo. También cambié por completo la portada y he aquí donde quiero llegar. Al intentar rescatar un resumen de las series para la portada, es decir, de qué se trata Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX, 5D's y Zexal me di cuenta que no hay ninguna parte que hable de qué trata cada animé. Se que los artículos los heredamos de Yugipedia, pero son ahora nuestra responsabilidad. Por lo mismo quiero que le dediquemos unas dos semanas a ordenar correctamente los artículos, que cada uno se dedique a corregir un artículo en particular. La idea es que cada artículo contenga: * Información breve y de introducción (síntesis) de qué trata la historia. Además, un pequeño apartado con los personajes principales y otros detalles acerca de cómo se hizo el Animé y otras historias que ya están. Un anexo llamado Temporadas, resuma brevemente de qué trata la temporada, cuantos capítulos hay, etc. También hay que crear un subartículo llamado "Lista de Episodios" que por el momento será sólo texto, pero que a futuro servirá para crear artículos de episodios. ¿Cuales son las tareas? * Borrar el artículo Yu-Gi-Oh!_Animé_(Temporadas), rescatando antes la información de los capítulos. * Ordenar el artículo Yu-Gi-Oh! y crear un subartículo llamado Yu-Gi-Oh!/Lista de episodios. * Ordenar el artículo Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y crear un subartículo llamado Yu-Gi-Oh! GX/Lista de episodios. * Ordenar el artículo Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's y crear un subartículo llamado Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's/Lista de episodios. * Ordenar el artículo Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL y crear un subartículo llamado Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL/Lista de episodios. Además... * Yu-Gi-Oh! Videojuegos, organizarla según consolas. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Juego de Cartas, hablar sobre lo que trata básicamente el juego, algunas reglas básicas y las novedades introducidas organizadas según generación de cartas. ¿Algunas ideas de cómo podemos organizarnos? Lo ideal es que bajemos la cantidad de revisiones diarias y de ediciones a cartas (como añadir clasificaciones, etc) y por al menos unas dos semanas cada uno se enfoque en un artículo en particular hasta completarlo. Obviamente algunos de nosotros estudiamos y trabajamos así que no se desesperen por terminar un artículo rápidamente, todo lo haremos con calma y sin apuros. Si nos tardamos un mes no importa, mientras que sea para mejorar la wiki. Me avisan en qué se quieren especializar (Zanelex me dijo que quería encargarse de ZEXAL, favor confirmar si alguien tiene alguna acotación), saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 18:05 23 abr 2012 (UTC) Clasificaciones Hola Mahad bueno saludarte pues aqui esta lo prometido las clasificaciones de efectos que faltaban y disculpame la demora pero preferi familiarizarme un poco mas con ellas antes de dejarte el mensaje. *image:clase aumentar lifepoints.gif Aumentar LifePoints: Todas las cartas que permitan a uno o ambos jugadores aumentar sus LifePoints. * imagen:clase no se puede destruir.gif No se puede destruir: Cartas cuyo efecto permite a ellas o a otras cartas condicionar la destrucción que normalmente se daría por batalla o por efectos de carta, de modo que sea más difícil de destruir o que las haga indestructible por un número de ataques o turnos. * imagen:clase cancelar efecto.gif Cancelar efecto: Cartas que permiten anular la activación o efecto de otras cartas si se cumplen ciertas condiciones. * imagen:clase dragón.gif Dragón: Todas aquellas cartas que tengan efectos que influyan o se vean afectados por los monstruos de tipo Dragón o invoquen monstruos o fichas de tipo Dragón. *image:clase contador.gif Contador: Originalmente representaba sólo a contadores mágicos. Cartas cuyos efectos se relacionen con cualquier tipo de contador, ya sea colocando o retirando contadores sobre cartas, pagando costes en contadores, recibiendo bonificación de la cantidad de contadores una o más cartas, etc. *image:clase ataque múltiple.gif Ataque múltiple: Cartas cuyo efecto permita a sí mismas o a otras cartas realizar más de un ataque en un turno. *image:clase ataque directo.gif Ataque directo: Cartas cuyo efecto permita a sí mismas o a otras cartas realizar un Ataque directo al oponente. No incluye cartas que realicen daños por efecto. *image:clase destruir deck.gif Destruir deck: Cartas cuyo efecto consista en disminuir la cantidad de cartas en el deck de un jugador, ya sea enviando cartas al Cementerio o retirándolas del juego. No incluye cartas que aumenten el robo, envíen cartas desde el Deck a la mano o invoquen cartas desde el Deck al Campo. Por ahora son todas las que te puedo poner pero despues te pondre las demas Saludos--Gilfers friend 23:10 24 abr 2012 (UTC) Jeje aqui esta Mahad las clasificaciones que me faltaban. *image:clase control.gif Control: Cartas cuyos efectos involucran el cambiar el cambio de control de una carta, ya sea tomando el control de una carta oponente o cediendo el control de una carta al rival. No incluye cartas que son Invocadas en el lado del oponente, ni cartas que permitan invocar al Campo desde el Cementerio rival. *image:clase perforar defensa.gif Perforar defensa: Cartas cuyo efecto permita que el ataque de sí mismas o a otras cartas permita realizar daño de batalla al oponente al atacar monstruos boca abajo (lo que en condiciones normales no sucede). Bueno al parecer creo que fueron todas a excepcion de los tipo de carta guerrero,lanzador de conjuros,etc.y creo que repeti 2 clasificaciones que ya estaban en la lista pero creo que todavia no la has editado asi que estamos atiempo jeje.Gracias y creo que sera muy util para la wiki ya que ayudara a usuarios mas recientes que apenas vayan aprendiendo;a y por cierto aprovechando que estoy aqui quisiera decirte que me percate que el usuario Frikiundesparched subio mal la imagen de Draco Koa'ki Meiru creo que es nuevo pero no estaria tan mal solo explicarle como subir la imagen central de la carta adecuadamente ya la corregi y la licencia igual pero nunca esta demas decirselo a y la carta Dracounidad Tribul debe ser trasladada a Dracounidad Tribus ya que es su nombre real puesto que ya le subi su imagen en español. De nuevo Gracias y disculpa la molestia.Saludos --Gilfers friend 01:46 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Reversor Hola chicos, Bandit keith ha aceptado y es el nuevo reversor del equipo. Le aviso para que lo feliciten de antemano. Otra cosa, en especial a los administradores, necesito que me digan que podemos hacer con 343 GuiltySpark. Es indudable que nos ayudó mucho y más cuando fue nombrado reversor, pero hasta ahora no ha realizado ningún cambio (a pesar de que se contecta frecuentemente, pero no creo que sirva si no edita). Las razones que esgrime son que está estudiando en la Universidad y que administra otra wiki, pero señala que no ha perdido las ganas de aportar. Varios de nosotros somos estudiantes también, todos sabemos que, si bien se reducen las horas de ocio, nadie es taaaaan ocupado como para no editar unos 30 minutos una vez a la semana (la mínima continuidad que se pide), casi todos los que estudiamos aportamos varias veces a la semana. No somos máquinas y por supuesto si alguien necesita un tiempo de pausa para descansar está absolutamente permitido no editar en un tiempo prolongado (por ejemplo, un mes). Sólo basta con avisar, ni siquiera dar las razones, solo avisar. Con ello se bloquea la página de discusión y se deja un mensaje para que los usuarios sepan, después del plazo simplemente se desbloquean las páginas y todo como antes. Pero 343 GuiltySpark no solicitó nada, simplemente dejó de editar sin avisar a nadie. Tampoco estar prohibido como se hacía en Yugipedia el editar en otras wikis, jamás hemos dicho tal cosa, pero Gilty dice que el "poco tiempo en que se conecta a Internet" lo ocupa en su totalidad en administrar su wiki. O sea, no dedica nada de tiempo a esta y dudo que lo haga si le dedica tanto tiempo a la otra wiki. La necesidad de nombrar a 3 nuevos reversores son para tener una mano más y para reemplazar a Csuarezllosa y, pensaba yo, a 343 GuiltySpark. No voy a tomar ninguna decisión de este tipo sin que todos den su opinión, porque tampoco voy a retirar a nadie de forma arbitraria si los demás no están de acuerdo, por eso necesito sus opiniones, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:34 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Tareas finalizadas Les aviso que el bot terminó de trasladar todas las descripciones hacia la plantilla de carta, por lo que desde ahora hay que añadir manualmente los nuevos terminos, incluyendo la generación de la carta. El atributo "|generación=" debe coincidir con el estreno de la carta en el TCG que no sea un PROMO (Promocional), es decir, si la carta todavía no es incluída en una baraja, sobre o colección del TCG y sólo ha salido en sobres PROMO o sólo en el OCG, se omite la generación y la carta mostrará el logo "Yu-Gi-Oh!". * Carta con generación * Carta sin generación Además corregí los número ya que, como consultaba antes Rare Hunter, había un problema con el código de las cartas pues se mostraban 9 dígitos en lugar de 8. Esto no se mostraba en el artículo porque hice una corrección en la plantilla para detectar los 9 dígitos y dejarlos en 8. Ahora ya no será necesaria la corrección por plantilla así es que cualquier error de código debe ser corregido manualmente (ahora no debería haber ninguno ya que todas las cartas fueron corregidas). Eso es todo por ahora y el bot se tomará unas merecidas vacaciones hasta que lo volvamos a usar, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:09 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Mensaje de un burócrata mensaje en mi muro. Esas son las razones que da un usuario para la fundación de su propia wiki (que no tiene muchas páginas ni actividad). ¿Deberíamos hacer redirecciones con los nombres en inglés? ¿En el fondo, que alguien escriba el nombre de la carta y redirija automáticamente a la carta en español? ¿Deberíamos incluir también los códigos de cartas en las redirecciones? La idea originalmente era no saturar tanto el wiki con redirecciones, pero tal vez sea mejor volver a crearlas. ¿Opiniones? --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 14:24 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Comiencen a guardar discusiones Como política, archiven sus páginas de discusión cada 50 discusiones. La mayoría ya tiene más de esa cantidad y se hace difícil navegar (y a los usuarios creo que también les será incómodo) y guarden en cada archivo un promedio de 100 discusiones por página. Si a futuro nos falta espacio archivaremos cada 25 discusiones y guardaremos de a 200 discusiones por página. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 20:29 3 may 2012 (UTC) UNA AYUDITA PORFA hola tengo algunas dudas Si Tengo Un dragon definitivo de ojos azules en el campo y ataco y despues activo de DEFUSIONAR podria volver a atacar con los tres dragones blancos? Si tengo a XY Dragon cannon o a XZ TANK CANNON O A YZ TANK DRAGON o algunos de esos podria yo despues invocar a el otro faltante y formar a XYZ DRAGON CANNON EJEMPLO:tengo a XY dragon cannon en el campo y invoco a tanque de metal Z puedo fucionarlo? SI tengo a kaibaman en la mano junto con un dragon blanco ojos azules puedo invocar a kaibaman y al invocar a kaibaman puedo sacrificarlo e invocar un dragon blanco de ojos azules en el mismo turno y puedo activar defusionar a XYZ O XY O XZ O ZY E INVOCAR A ESOS O TENER A cabeza de cannon X en el campo y a Y dragon cabeza y tanque de metal Z y puedo atacar con los tres y despues fucionarlos e invocar a XYZ Y ATACAR? Y SE PUEDE ACTIVAR DEFUSIONAR A LA La Luz Mágicamente Sellada Fusión E INVOCAR A DOS MOUNTROS MATERIALES FUSION LUZ Y A ESE MOUNSTRO(La Luz Mágicamente Sellada Fusión) Y VOLVER A ACTIVAR SU EFECTO? HEMOS TENIDO MUCHAS PELEAS CON MIS AMIGOS NECESITO QUE ME RESPONDAS GRACIAS :D Martin123456 21:25 4 may 2012 (UTC) Administradores Chicos, voy a estar al menos unas dos semanas ajustando Yu-Gi-Oh! Decks para crear una comunidad de duelos en línea en duelingnetwork.com. De este modo podrán subir recetas de mazos y usarlos en el juego, pero necesito tiempo. Por lo mismo los dejo a cargo del wiki, cualquier cosa me dejan un mensaje. Saludos y les avisaré en cuanto termine. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 04:42 6 may 2012 (UTC) Cartas del Animé Chicos, sigo trabajando en YugiohDecks, pero hice una pausa para preguntarles: ¿que les parece la idea de utilizar Yugioh Card Maker (la página para hacer cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh!) para representar las cartas del Animé? Obviamente estoy pensando en que no le coloquemos ni título ni descripción, de modo que se identifique claramente que la carta no existe. Mi intención no es que hagamos pasar las cartas del Animé como verdaderas. Vean Formación Gorrión de la Dama Arpía y me avisan. Por cierto, no me han comentado que les parecen los nuevos escudos de cargos, estaba pensando en que a lo mejor les gustaría a cada uno elegir un monstruo o carta que los identifique y que el nivel de estrellas vaya de acuerdo al cargo. Use a los Horus por sus niveles, me avisan --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:50 12 may 2012 (UTC) Buenas noticias, Yu-Gi-Oh! Decks Chicos, creo que lo más dificil hasta ahora ha sido poder manejar JavaScript, y adivinen qué... por fin logré aprender!!! Se preguntarán de que nos sirve, bueno, para cosas tan complejas como estas. La galería que ven es simplemente una tabla con datos, pero lo muestra en forma de galería. A quienes han jugado videojuegos, o yugioh online, o quienes gustan de buscar recetas en Internet les pregunto ¿Qué les parece la nueva forma de visualizar recetas? La tabla que ven en el ejemplo muestra los iconos de yugiohdecks, pero las imagenes de cartas las extrae directamente de aquí en yugioh en español, lo que significa que no tendremos que cargar las mismas imagenes allá en el sitio. Fue difícil pero JavaScript nos abre muchas posibilidades, aunque no hay que abusar mucho. Es más, podría perfectamente mostrar vistas en miniatura de las cartas, pero obviamente sería una carga excesiva para nuestra wiki principal. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 00:01 14 may 2012 (UTC) Chequen esto El usuario AzureKesil tiene un registro de ediciones casi perfecto con sólo 15 ediciones, similar a lo que sucedió en su momento con Pokemonisk: Contribuciones. Sé que tenemos muchos reversores, pero planeo a futuro que ustedes (los administradores) tengan cada uno un reversor a cargo, del cual se hagan responsable. Esta wiki crece a pasos agigantados y no se si estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que sería bueno retener a los buenos editores, ya que son muy escasos. AzureKesil tiene una ortografía y redacción admirables. Lo que sí es que parece ser de España ya que tradujo "Artículos del Milenio" como "Artículos Milenarios". El tema del idioma ya lo hablé en la wiki, pues todas las wikis en español deben convivir los acentos españoles y latinos, es decir, no podemos inclinarnos a sólo un acento. Mediten si le ofrecemos un cargo como reversor o no (mal que mal Pokemonisk resultó un excelente administrador hasta los días de hoy), saludos y, por cierto, ya volví de Yugioh Decks, la wiki está andando y ya pueden publicar decks. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 05:22 21 may 2012 (UTC) una carta que falta gracias por la bienvenida, es para decirte que si hay una que busque y no encontre es Ancient Tool es para que la agreguen pertenese a la primera generacion de yugi saludos hasta pronto02:37 22 may 2012 (UTC)Alejo0285 gracias por la respuesta Gracias de antemano por contestar tan rapido, hay te van otros nombres de cartas que no encontre (Rhaimundos of the Red Sword / Aqua Snake) gracias y disculpa la molestiaAlejo0285 03:07 22 may 2012 (UTC) aqui estoy otra vez molestando otra que no encuentro es Acid Crawler y me vuelvo a disculpar por las molestiasAlejo0285 03:32 22 may 2012 (UTC)